Panel systems provided with profiles for holding panels in a desired position are known in various variants. Customary are, for instance, wooden, aluminum or plastic frames, provided with double-glazed panels. An advantage is that these systems themselves are insulating. Through a relatively low strength, these systems are provided with relatively wide and/or thick profiles. A drawback of these system is a, from an aesthetic point of view, undesired ‘thick’ appearance. Furthermore, wooden profiles require much maintenance, while plastic profiles offer a relatively poor load bearing capacity (and can therefore hold only relatively small panels).
Another known system is provided with non-insulated steel profile parts, for instance in steel curtain walls and Bauhaus architecture. Earlier steel window frames comprise, for instance, single glass panels.